lo que no pude decir
by misaki uzumaki
Summary: bueno es un pequeño one shot sobre una pareja que amo pero en esta ocacion no es una historia feliz


Un día en la aldea de konoha después de la cuarta guerra se encontraba el equipo 8 descansando después de un día agitado, ya que a cada equipo le tocaba ayudara a la reconstrucción de su aldea pero en ese momento se encontraba Naruto platicando con su compañera de equipo sobre algo que no podía quitarse de la mente desde un poco antes de que la guerra ocurriera

- sakura no sé que hacer tu que eres una mujer quiero un consejo como amigos por favor ayúdame

- que pasa Naruto –sakura dispuesta a escuchar ya que le quedaba

- si… es que desde hace un año que paso sakura y no se como empezar

- creo que será por el principio- dijo la pelirosa

- hai – sonrio el rubio – bueno, es en la pelea que tuve contra pain hinata se intrometio y me confeso su amor

- si eso ya lo sabia

- bueno desde ese dia no dejo de pensar en ella y quiero poder hablar con ella…. ahora la comprendo tanto

- pues hablale ella te corresponde, que mejor

- si lo hare de veras

Naruto se dirigió a la residencia hyuga para poder ver si la encontraba en ese lugar o de perdida solo a neji para saber de ella, pero al llegar no me dejaron pasar y menos porque el clan había pasado por un terrible acontecimiento que no me pudieron informar pero al parecer alguien de la familia principal había fallecido pero nadie me dio razón de quien fue, solo quería ir a abrazarla y decirle que la apoyaría en todo para que superara esa perdida. Pero como no pude permanecer pensé en regresar al día siguiente, pero que pasa porque kurenai sensei, kiba y shino se encontraban tristes esperando que a alguien, y no me equivoque, al momento de querer acercarme escuche las palabras que neji les decía

- si definitivamente su corazón comenzó a fallar

- no lo digas, por favor

en eso kurenai cayo desmayada y shino comenzó a llorar y por primera vez se quito los lentes para revelar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, kiba tenia a su sensei en brazos y no entendía porque, querían tanto a esa persona a lo mejor hinata se los había presentado, pero me puse a pensar por que a ella era la única persona que no había visto, asi que decidi acercarme para preguntarle al equipo 8 que era lo que había ocurrido per en eso neji me detuvo

- ten esto mi prima quería que lo tuvieras

- que es, esto neji

- solo es algo que ella hubiese querido que leyeras algún día

naruto se fue a un lugar apartado a leer el pequeño libro que neji le dio en ese momento, se percato que era el diario de una chica enamorada de un joven que no la miraba mas que una compañera, pero para ella era mas que eso, era su inspiración, su meta, y al final toda esa admiración que sentía hacia él se fue convirtiendo en amor. Pero hubo un detalle que la delato, estaba tan bien detallada la pelea contra pain que se entero que la dueña era nada mas que hinata hyuga, al pasar la pagina de la pelea había un diagnostico medico donde decía de su padecimiento y que como nunca fue tratado se fue agravando hasta que perdiera la vida. En eso nauto corrió a la mansión hyuga y se metio hasta el lugar donde estaban velando el cuerpo inerte de su hinata. no podía creerlo era ella la que estaba ahí y le decía

- no me dejes hinata, no por favor me haces tanta falta, nunca te pude decir lo que yo siento por ti

Solo podía llorar y no se alejaba de féretro de su amada, se preguntaba por ella si no le había hecho nada a nadie, si era tan buena que nadie tenía problemas de su actitud.

- ya naruto déjala descansar en paz

- no puedo, no debe irse, no me puede dejar solo

- si pero ya no esta con nosotros su corazón dejo de funcionar

- pero no pude decirle, que también la amaba (aferrándose al féretro, llorando )

- si lo sabemos

En eso kiba, shino, sasuke y kakashi lo alejaron del lugar, sakura le puso un sedante y despertó al día siguiente, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cementerio donde la sepultarían, caminaba llorando hacia ese horrible lugar donde depositarían a la persona que mas sentido le había dado a su vida.

hinata esta la ultimas que te mirare, quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre lo hice pero nunca me di cuenta, sabes me cegué creyendo amar a sakura, pero siempre fuiste tu, siempre lo seras, esperame que algún dia nos encontraremos, y seremos tan felices como devio ser.

Beso el cristal del féretro que cubría su rostro se alejó para darle paso a la familia y amigos que también querían despedirse de la persona que los acompaño durante 17 años dejando buenos y malos recuerdos, pero como siempre es muy triste naruto lo tenia sujeto sasuke y sai para que no corriera a lanzarse a la tumba junto con su amada asi que continuaron con el entierro.

Desde ese día tan triste se borro la sonrisa de la cara de naruto y siempre se le veía contento al regreso de el cementerio de ver a su amada, nunca faltaba a ese lugar y todos los días llevaba su rosa blanca para ella su angel de ahora en adelante.


End file.
